Naruto's Best Birthday
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Naruto hates his birthday. On a particular bad birthday, something happens that little Naruto would have never expected. Someone saves him.


Naruto's eyes were clenched tight, keeping the tears back as he gritted his teeth, body clenched as he trembled, trying to stay out of fetal position as the sharp pain erupted in his side as one of the men kicked him. His ears, which were bleeding and pounding loudly couldn't keep the screams and hollers of 'Monster' by his attackers away.

He hated his birthday.

The three men laughed. "Not so strong now, you fucking shit." Another strong kick, lifting him off the ground. He didn't adjust fast enough and one of their kicks landed on his ribs, his chest. His bright blue eyes shot open in this new pain and pressure built up in his throat. He tried to suppress it, but he felt something warm and metallic in the back of his throat and fear rose with the bile as he coughed violently blood spewing on the pavement. Naruto didn't suppress his tears, letting them stain his cheeks as they mixed with blood. "You think you're better than us?!" another shouted. Naruto shook his head violently. The words were on his lips and before he could stop himself he let out a choked sob.

"I'm just a little kid?" his voice was fast, soft and weak. He felt a strong hand on the back of his neck and lift him off the ground. His attackers all had brown eyes, brown hair. He could tell, even at the meager age of four that they were ninja. The way they carried themselves was different than the regular villagers that attacked him. And their kicks were harder.

"You fucking killed my teammate!" Naruto could smell the sake on his breath and leaned his head away but fingers wrapped themselves in his bright blond hair and forced him to look in his eyes.

Fear raised in Naruto's stomach, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just a-"

Pain exploded on the side of his face as he flew across the alley.

"Don't fucking pull that 'little kid' shit on us! We know what you really are!"

Naruto let out a sobb. He focused on the pain in his head, the stars in his eyes and not on the men advancing him.

Or the strange voice in his head telling him to let him out. To _kill_ them.

He shut his eyes, pulling himself into a tight ball and his hands over his face and waited.

But it never came. The sounds of screams and the clash of metal echoed in the otherwise quite alley. He curled tighter, trembling harder as the sounds of heavy feet became more distant. The alley was quite but he knew someone was still there.

The person was over him and before he could retaliate, gentle hands were engulfing him. Blue eyes shot open and a warm hand patted his back. He quickly scrambled back, his back hitting a wall. He pulled himself in, a small whine escaping from the back of his throat.

"They're gone. It's okay." The voice was deep, but not as deep as the men. Naruto screamed as a hand touched him again. He pulled his small hands over his head, his body quivering. A small strange sound came from the man and his hand didn't leave him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He trembled harder. The man made a somewhat gurgling noise before put his hands around the boy. Naruto squawked and tried to pull away but the man held him tighter. "See, I'm not going to hurt you." The man said.

"You'll squeeze me to death!" Naruto's high pitched voice echoed in the alley. He pushed at the man's face, his hand slipping on a material on the man's face. His eyes finally landed on the man's face and let out a small shriek. He had two color eyes; One giant scar over his red eye and his dark eye looking at him strangly.

"I just saved you."

Naruto shook his head frantically. No one saved him. Only the ANBU and that's only sometimes.

The man sighed, "Let's get you home." Naruto continued to squirm but the man picked him up gently and put him close to his chest. They walked out of the alley and the older guy bent down and picked up Naruto's long forgotten bag of instant ramen.

Naruto smiled to himself, wrapping his hands around the man, he had forgotten it and would have gone hungry again. As they walked in silent Naruto tried to take in the man. He wore black, with white armor-Naruto saw these guys enough to know they were ANBU, but he didn't recognize this one-his hair was a silvery gray color that stuck up and to the side. He looked at the man skeptically. The man gave him the same look before Naruto dug his face into the man's neck. If he was going to try anything, Naruto was ready.

"You must become stronger, Naruto." The man spoke as they neared the boy's small apartment. "You must be able to protect yourself from the ignorant people."

Naruto trembled slightly, "But I'm just a little kid." He whispered, "I can't possible fight those big ninja off."

"Not your body. You need to protect your heart. They call you a monster, but they don't understand what you really are."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto said gloomily. Outside his apartment the man put him down. "What am I?" The man grabbed his own sleeve, wiping Naruto's face. Naruto noticed the sleeve was darker now, and looked wet. _My blood. _His eyes crinkled, "You're a hero."

Naruto's heart expanded, his eyes brimming with tears. "I ain't no hero." He frumped. He wiped his arm across his face and eyes, "I'm a mons-"

The man poked him roughly in the chest, "You will be a great ninja one day. One that will surpass the fourth Hokage."

Naruto's jaw slackened. "I-I will?"

The man's eyes were stern, "But you first need to protect yourself from those villagers. First your heart." He poked him again, "And then everything else will fall into place."

Naruto couldn't help but grin. "Thanks ANBU-san!"

The man ruffled his hair before standing. "And you should work on your running. They can't get you if they can't catch you."

Naruto laughed. "Thanks."

The man ruffled his hair again before turning to leave. "Happy birthday Naruto."

Tears were flowing, "Tha-thank you ANBU-san!"


End file.
